Magnolia Witch
Between Season1\Season2 this character's name was swapped with Ursula\Magnolia This girl is one of George's female friends. For an unexplained reason her name changed between Season1\Season2. Season One as Magnolia Magnolia (or "Maggie") is the valley girl of the Jungle. She is a close friend of George, best friend of Ursula Scott, and the Witch Doctor's daughter. She could be dimwitted as George. Additionally, there are moments when Ursula could be rough on her best friend. Magnolia sometimes looks at George seductively, which means that she may have a crush on him. Season Two as Ursula Ursula is the wild feral girl who hunts to survive in the Jungle, and isn't related to the Witch Doctor, She may attack everyone (mostly George), but there are some romantic hints about her and George in some episodes for fans to know. Episode Appearances Season 1 (Magnolia) All of them Season 2 (Ursula) *Bringing Silverback *Of Botflies And Men *Clockwork George *True Bromance *George X4 *Queen of the Dessert (cameo) *Kings and Little Ones *My Georging Jacket *I Gotta Beave Me *Nature's Call *Much Ado Stuffing *Steve of the Jungle *Guess What's Coming to Dinner *Body Politics *Sour Milk *Valley of the Magnolias (cameo) *For Science *Cute is as Cute Does (cameo; does not speak) *Shadow of the Dolt (Shadow Universe) *Lovecano *Strange Daze *Swirl *Georgus Ex Machina *Breaking Ape (cameo) *Ursula Solution *George Lays an Egg *Excalibanana (cameo) *Flavour of Science (cameo) *Were-George *Trial by Jungle *Original Jungle Kings (cameo; does not speak) *Heart of Gold Trivia Magnolia * Wears Make up and has love for shoes. * Kind-Hearted, yet Dimwitted. * She speaks with a southern accent * She's a friend of George, yet she might have a crush on him because she was seen with George. * The Witch Doctor is her father. * Tabitha St. Germain voiced her. At her post run, she did the voice for Rarity/Princess Luna/Derpy for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Pickle for Endangered Species. * She's a teenager in this. Ursula *She's dangerous and anywhere in the Jungle is her home. *She is George's Rival, every time George rescues an animal, Ursula puts them back in peril. She always attack him, but there are romantic hints between those two. *She speaks in third-person just like George. *She has an unknown past, therefore kinda like George, she may be an orphan as well. *Bridget Wareharm voiced her. *She's in her 20s like George and Magnolia *It's shown on several occasions that Ursula is willing to eat people. In "Kings and Little Ones", she tries to eat both George and Magnolia after the firenado traps them all in the cave. In "Lovecano", she unwittingly eats George after he hides inside of a cake used as bait for her. In "Nature's Call", she eats George and then spits him out. *The Real Reason her name was change to resember the 1967 version of her. Gallery Magnolia 237704 148091.jpg|Season 1 as Magnolia Musclemania9.jpg Musclemania8.jpg Magnolia Season 2.png|Season 2 as Ursula Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.32.56 AM.png|Ursula's fighting a man eating snake for George... Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.33.54 AM.png|...however... Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.34.02 AM.png|...she isn't being quite helpful. IMG 1185.PNG|Ursula and George face to face on Nature's Call IMG 1079.PNG|George and Ursula Hugging on Lovecano Magnolia IMG 1073.PNG Screeny Shot Sep 25, 2015, 12.28.29 AM.png|Ursula now Ultra Dangerous. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:2007 Version Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:George of the Jungle Characters